


Child of Lovers

by xenosaurus



Series: Kurusu Family Portraits [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Akira and Ann's son picks fights, but only for the best possible reasons.





	Child of Lovers

Ann works for a fashion magazine, so it isn't unusual for her to get phone calls when she's supposed to have the day off.  She groans when her cell rings during lunch, but neither her not her husband is actually surprised.  Akira immediately pauses the drama they'd been watching.

"I'll cover your soup so it doesn't get cold," He promises.  Ann mouths 'thank you' at him as she answers her phone, walking out of the kitchen as she does so.

Normally these calls take a while, so Akira takes out his own phone to check his email while he eats.  However, less than a minute later, Ann is back, looking distraught.

"That was the school.  Kenta was in another fight."

"I'll get the car keys," Akira says, abandoning lunch without a second thought.

*

It isn't often that both of them can be here to argue with the principal.  They're careful to adjust their schedules so they can spend time with Kenta and with each other, but the fights that have popped up since he started middle school are a special challenge.

There are two kids sitting in the principal's office when they get there.

Kenta is holding a tissue to a bleeding nose.  He takes after his father, with messy black hair and glasses that he doesn't want to swap for contacts. Akira knows the girl sitting next to his son-- Natsuo Fujimoto, Kenta's best friend.  She’s taller than Kenta with long hair and braces, and spends so much time at Akira and Ann’s house that it isn’t even surprising to come home from work and find her eating directly from their snack cabinet.

“So what are we in trouble for today, kids?” Akira asks. Kenta looks up from the floor and grins sheepishly.

“Hi Dad. And Mom. Nice, uh. Weather we’re having?”

“That was terrible,” Natsuo mutters, just barely loud enough for Akira to make out what she’s saying. Kenta makes a face at her.

“Your son punched a classmate in the stomach in the middle of gym class,” The principal says, his tone somewhere between angry and resigned. So, the usual.

“Kenta,” Ann sighs, although she _doesn’t_ sound angry. They pretend for the teachers, but both of them usually end up siding with their kid. For all that his methods tend towards blunt force, he’s yet to pick a fight without a reason.

“You say that like he didn’t deserve it,” Kenta grumbles. It’s a bold move, even if he doesn’t make eye contact with anyone while he does it.

“If you have a problem with another student’s behavior, you need to tell a teacher, not take the punishment into your own hands—“

“He was trying to look up Hana’s skirt!” Kenta protests, and this time he _does_ look the principal in the eye. From here, Akira can see that his son’s hands are shaking. He’s never liked confrontation, which is what made the sudden onslaught of fights so surprising.

“Then you and miss Hirota should have informed your teacher—“

“Now, hold on. Is Kenta in trouble for defending one of his classmates?” Akira asks, his voice firm and steady. He crosses the remaining space between him and his son, standing just behind his chair.

“Sir, you know we can’t tolerate violence from any of our students.”

“Then what are you doing to keep this from happening? Why was my thirteen year old the only one taking action to prevent harassment?” Ann asks. It’s been a while since Akira heard her get like this, and it reminds him all over again of how badass his wife is.

Its easy to forget that they killed a god when they spend most evenings cuddling on the couch and playing video games with their son.

“Ma’am, I assure you that we take things like this very seriously—“

“I want concrete solutions, or I’m taking this as an admission that my son has done nothing wrong.”

Akira resists the urge to high five his wife. The principal flounders, and out of the corner of his eye, Akira can see Natsuo looking at Ann with open admiration.

He knew he liked that kid.

*

They manage to get Kenta’s punishment down to a handful of detentions. The discussion also reveals that there was an _actual_ reason that Natsuo was in the office, when Akira had just sort of assumed she followed Kenta there. The two kids have been attached at the hip for years.

Which probably explains why she jumped on the kid Kenta was fighting with without a word of explanation of why they were fighting in the first place.

“Hey, if Kenta’s in trouble, I’ll fight anybody. Even a bear,” She boasts on the way out of the office, which makes Kenta snicker.

“Why would I be fighting a bear?”

“I don’t know, but you’d be losing, so just accept my help.”

“Okay, fair. I dunno if we could beat up a bear just the two of us, though.”

“I bet Hana-chan would help.”

“Could you two pretend to feel guilty until we’re off school grounds, please?” Ann asks, shaking her head. Normally, she looks vaguely exhausted after an argument with the school administration, but she’s in high spirits this time. Akira knows her well enough that he doesn’t have to ask why.

He’s proud too.

“If you can pull off ‘regretful’ for the next five minutes, we’ll get you both ice cream,” Akira promises.

“Deal,” Kenta says, grinning. Akira reaches over to ruffle his hair.

“That means no smiling,” Akira says, but he undermines himself by grinning back at his son while he says it. “Oh, to hell with it, we’re getting you ice cream either way.”

“You did a good thing today, no matter what the principal thinks,” Ann says, keeping her voice low enough to avoid being heard by any passersby. “The world needs more people who take harassment seriously.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Kenta says, and his smile has gotten softer.

“You _were_ pretty cool. You know, by your usual standards.”

“Thanks, Natsuo,” Kenta says, sarcastically this time.

Akira and Ann exchange a fond look.

They have a pretty great kid.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @[xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
